When in Fairy Tail
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: A typical day in Fairy tail. First FT story. Features OCs. Very random.


**Well, here I am, in unfamiliar territory. So, as my first **_**Fairy Tail**_** story, I'm going to start on safe ground; a one-shot looking at a 'normal' day in the guild.**

**But, I'm also going to be a bit daring. I'm going to bring in two OCs, made especially for this category. If this story does well, then I might make some stories to explain the OCs' back stories and how they ended up in Fairy Tail.**

**Before we start though, here's a brief profile of both OCs, in case you're all curious:**

Mina Kakeru

Age: 17-18

Current Guild Affliction: Fairy Tail

Previous Guild Affliction(s): Blazing Fire; Miracle Thunder

Hair: Blonde, long, straight

Eyes: Purple

Magic: Illusion Magic, Wind Magic (minor)

Habits: Calling Natsu 'Chibi-chan'. Her copies are real and can use their own magic.

Marina Tsukara

Age: 8-9

Current Guild Affliction: Fairy Tail

Previous Guild Affliction(s): None

Hair: Brunette, long, straight

Eyes: Green

Magic: Puppeteer Magic, Element Take Over (water), Requip (minor)

Habits: Calling Natsu and Grey 'Nii-san' and Erza and Lucy 'Nee-chan'. Everyone else, 'San', 'Chan', or 'Kun' depending.

**Marina is slightly based off another OC, also named Marina, but for a different category. However, they are both very different and individual. So, if you are also a fan of **_**Rozen Maiden**_**, I have written stories for that category with the other Marina in them.**

**Time note: Just because I haven't finished it yet, the Oracion Seis arc never happened.**

**Well, here goes nothing…**

"Squinty eyed bastard!"

"Droopy eyed bastard!"

"Cold creep!"

"Lava loser!" Lucy sighed. Natsu and Grey were at it again. She glanced at Happy, who was sitting next to her on the table, eating a fish.

"Hey. Crappy cat." He looked at her and said, his words muffled by the fish in his mouth, "If you want to know something, you should be polite about it." She just continued to glare at him, causing him to sigh and take the fish out his mouth.

"Aye?"

"Where's Erza? Wouldn't she normally stop these two?" Happy just stared at her, then, putting the fish back in his mouth, muttered, "No idea." Lucy hit the table.

"She said she was off training Marina." The two turned to see Mirajane walking up, her tray holding three large cups. A sloshing came from one of them, while the other two were quiet, empty.

"Eh? Why? I though Marina could do that puppet magic," Lucy asked. Mirajane nodded.

"She can, but Erza's teaching her how to do minor weapon Requip magic in case she can't use her Puppeteer magic in battle. It'd be helpful," the older mage told the blonde with a smile. She walked over to Wakaba and gave him the full cup, taking his two other cups. Lucy blinked, then turned back to her own water.

"If that's the case…then I wonder how it's going?" Suddenly, a small dagger flew through the air, hooking onto Natsu's scarf and Grey's shirt and sticking them to the wall, in a rather awkward position.

"It went well." Lucy turned from the two mages' arguing to see Erza standing by the door with a small girl standing next to her, holding an archer's bow.

"Ah, Erza, Marina!" Mira called from the bar, smiling and putting several cups of fresh beer on her tray. The tiny brunette smiled and handed Erza the bow, saying, "Thank you for the lesson, Erza-nee-chan." The red-haired wizard smiled back at her, taking it.

"No problem. Happy to help." Lucy sighed, either with relief or fatigue, even she couldn't tell. She just couldn't handle the insanity that is Fairy Tail. However, she couldn't help but smile. She loved the warm, friendly atmosphere. It was the only thing keeping her here. She turned to Natsu and Grey again, to see Mina walk up to them. She smirked and drawled, leaning close to them, "I didn't know you and Grey had this kind of relationship, Chibi-chan." The Dragon Slayer hissed and lunged for her. However, with him still stuck to the wall, he couldn't reach very far, so all Mina had to do was stand up straight again. She burst out laughing as he flailed for her.

"Tough luck, Chibi-chan. Try again next time. I mean, when you're not out on a date with your boyfriend," she told him over her shoulder as she walked over to Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy, Happy." Lucy nodded to the girl as she sat down, while Happy stood up and waved his tail, holding the remains of his fish. The blue cat jumped off the table, walking away. Mina motioned to Mirajane and shouted, "Hey, Mira! Can I get a cold one? I've got a serious headache." Mira nodded, her usual smile lighting her face.

"Hey! Keep some for me!" Cana shouted. Then, casting a glance at the still arguing, still stuck to the wall, Grey and Natsu, she sighed and muttered, "Those two always disturb my drinking." Then, she lifted up a barrel and started drinking from it. Lucy sighed. She was used to Cana's habits by now. But there were some things that she still wasn't used to.

"Real men don't allow women to drink their beer!" Elfman screeched at Cana. The female mage just dropped the barrel and glared at the man. It was the kind of glare that would make Natsu quiver in fear if it wasn't glazed over drunkenly and if it was on Erza. Elfman chuckled nervously, then darted for the door. Cana smiled, and gave a nod. She was about to lift the barrel to her lips again, when Mirajane stopped her. The white haired woman took an empty cup, dipped it in the barrel, the nodded to the brunette, her silent way of telling her that she could continue to drink.

"Here you go," Mira told Mina, handing her the cup, "fresh from the barrel." Mina nodded her thanks, then drained the cup in a few seconds. Wiping her mouth, she asked Lucy, "So, how were you after that beating from Aquarius? By the way, why did she do that to you anyway?" Lucy opened her mouth to answer, then shuddered, remembering the spirit's rage.

"You don't want to know." Mina raised an eyebrow. Then gave a shrug as she took the new cup Mirajane gave her.

* * *

"Lucy-nee-chan, Lucy-nee-chan! Look! Look!" Lucy looked down from the Request Board to see Marina holding a puppet.

"Aw, that's cute. Where'd you get it?" Marina shook her head, chuckling.

"I didn't make it. It's a part of my magic. Look closer." Lucy smiled and bent down. Looking closer, she saw that the puppet was Happy.

"What are you going to do?" Marina tapped her nose.

"You'll see," was all she said, before she spun around and grabbed the strings. Happy, who was walking along the table towards Natsu, suddenly stopped.

"Oh no," the blue tom moaned, looking like he was about to cry, knowing what was going to happen. Marina then started twisting the strings around her fingers and in complicated patterns. Lucy watched, amazed, as Happy started dancing around and doing all sorts of flips and twists.

"No way. How…" Lucy gasped. Marina gave a snicker as she somehow undid all the strings and widened them. A Magic Circle appeared in the large space, then, Happy's wings emerged. Marina once again started manipulating the strings. Happy jumped into the air and, screaming, continued his acrobatic routine. Mina watched amused, with a look-a-like beside her, only with red eyes.

"Look at that, Fire. Chibi-chan's little friend's getting treated like a toy." The look-a-like, Fire, turned and smiled.

"Yep. Now, we just need Marina to use her Puppeteer Magic on Chibi-chan. And, if she can use him in a way that would amuse us, your life would be complete," the clone smirked. Mina nodded. Then, turning back to her drink, her clone disappeared like dust being flown off in the wind, her cup empty and abandoned. There was a banging and a clattering as Marina untied the string in the centre of the wooden plus, holding all the strings, then let it go, severing the connection to Happy and letting him fall. The cat landed near the edge of the table, the dirty plates sitting there tumbling to the floor with him.

"Great! You're really good," Lucy told the girl. Marina shook her head.

"Not as good as Erza-nee-chan. Or even you, Lucy-nee-chan!" Lucy smiled nervously.

"I think you're giving me too much credit. Natsu, Grey and Erza do most of the work."

"ERZA! FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted, grabbing the two girls' attention. The wizard leaped forward, his fist ablaze with bright sparkling fire, only to be stopped suddenly by a shield, which Erza had summoned without stopping from eating her strawberry shortcake.

"Try again another day," was all she said, before taking another bite. Lucy felt a rather large drop of sweat fall down the back of her neck while Marina just stood and smiled, like it happened every day. Which it pretty much did.

* * *

Makarov sighed. Every day, the guild would either destroy a forest, a harbour or even the guild itself. This is not the kind of situation he could retire in. Maybe when Natsu finally gets arrested…

"Master?" The old man turned to see Mirajane walking up to him.

"Ah, Mira," he greeted her, before taking a swig of his beer. Mira smiled.

"You're worrying." Makarov nearly choked on his beer, and when he wiped away the dripping alcohol from his chin, he chuckled nervously.

"Is it that obvious?" Mirajane nodded.

"You know…" she started, while piling beer cups filled to the brim on her tray.

"Even with Natsu here, you know you can retire and rest in peace. The guild would be in the safe hands of whoever you give it to." Makarov thought it over, then smiled.

"You know, you're right." The girl smiled. She turned around, but before she could move away, the man said something that made her sigh and think her little speech meant nothing.

"But I'm still sticking around. If I leave anytime soon, this guild will be a pile of ashes the minute I step out the gate. I don't trust that rambunctious dragon."

* * *

**Please, I hope this was good. I also beg to God that the OCs didn't seem like they were taking over. I'm seriously no good at humour. So, completely at your own choice, fav and review!**

**Destany-chan xx**


End file.
